


Mastermind

by Luneblueny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Hate Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneblueny/pseuds/Luneblueny
Summary: Akira's willing to do whatever it takes to have all of that power in his grasp, he's willing to thrall everyone to enter his spider like web, getting them tangled in his strings and make them work for him unconsciously, and that involving his twin brother, Keith.On top of that, even when he loves his brother not like how siblings suppose to love each other, he still care for that naive and hissy little thing. It'll be a shame if he had to eliminate him.Taking it upon himself to make sure his leash is tight and secure around Keith's neck, he's blind to the strings that start wrapping around him when the Shirogane twins come back from the dead. His struggles seems fruitless, but he won't give up easily if he falls deeper into the darkness.He's willing to do anything to stay on the top.But in the end, when it all fall apart, he wonder, who is the true Mastermind?
Relationships: Akira/Kuro, Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mastermind

Born at the same time, same date, with the same blood running through their veins. Everyone says that they're like two peach in a pot, completing each other and connected by a bond stronger than anyone has ever seen. And yet, even when they share the same face, that doesn't mean they're not different. Like the sun and the moon, they orbited one another.

Keith grunted as he wipe away the sweat from his forehead, grimacing when his hair stick to his sweaty skin, and even more so when he felt the tail tale of oil smudged on his forehead.

If his brother were to find out how filfthy he is now, he's going to explode, that's for sure.

His brother have 'standards' as he would phrase it, saying he don't want anyone in his circle to look like they lived in a dumpster, and that include him too. Keith could've care less about appearance and public thoughts and standards, but for the sake of his own so beloved brother, being the rising star in the entertainment industry, he cannot be seen with someone like him, who prefer to stay under the radar and do the hard and heavy work.

But then, whatever or whenever something that's involving him, Akira would've always make and exception for him.

His friends not showering for a whole week? Unacceptable. Him having to stay at work place and covered in sweat and grime and oil? That's okay, Akira will prepare his bed and cook his favorite meal whenever he's too tired from work to cook his own food.

Don't get him wrong, both he and his brother is a decent cooker, they've never burnt anything in their whole life, ever.

Leaning back with his arms stretched up over his head, he let out a content sigh when his spine make a popping sound. He twist to the left and right to ease some of the cramp and knotted muscles he could feel on his waist. He put the screwdriver back on its tray just in time for his hellish and yet- over extravagant of a brother to kick the door open. Announcing his arrival like he is some famous artist - well, he's not entirely wrong, to be an artist, a star, is Akira dream, and he fought tooth and nail to get where he is now.

Keith turns around to see his grinning face while he hold up a lunch box.

"Knew you'll forget to take a break again, grumpy pants"

"Har har " he rolled his eyes, pushing away his tool box and wiping his hands clean before putting on his fingerless gloves.

He reach out for the box when it was presented in front of him, only to stop when Akira slap his hand away. He hissed and glared at him. "What?" Keith grumbled.

Clicking his tongue, Akira reach down in his pant pocket and pulled out his handkerchiefs to wipe away the oil from Keith's face.

"Aki- stop! Isn't that one of your fav- mphhh!"

Keith sputters when Akira slapped him gently with it, he gave his brother his fiercest glare that would've made even a grown man cowered in fear. "Hush, I can always wash it or even buy a new one with the same pattern"

He knows damn well that he can buy a new one, even if it is made of the finest silk and fabric ever. Hell, Akira can even buy the whole factory if he wished so.

With his rising fame as a new uprising star, he make lots of money that is more than enough to cover their living cost.

But he can't always rely on his brother to get food on the table and a roof over his head, he need to be independent too and find his own job and work for his own money. Akira pinches his cheeks while giving him the familiar look, he avoid making any eye contact at all cost. They've already talked about this more than once, over and over again. Akira has always been so protective of him, always worries for him, and even suggested that they try to work with the entertainment industries. Keith have talent and a wonderful voice, at least, that what Akira told him.

To be a star was his old dream, to be alongside his brother as they rise to the top, it was his number one priority. But things changes as time went on.

"Keith," Akira begin, Keith already shake his head with a hand raised up, telling his brother he's not going to have this conversation again.

Getting his signal, he heard him sigh and changing the subject.

So they talk to pass the time, Keith eating and finishing the meal Akira brought him, and letting him steal small portion of it.

"So, what're you building now?"

Akira asked, head nodding toward the half finished machinery and eyeing it with critical eyes. Keith just shrugged, hissing when his calf was kicked, giving Akira his most heated glare and rubbing his calf with his other foot before huffing.

"Just some new engine for the new Altea factory, they wanted it to be nature friendly and its a pain in the ass. I had to choose over a hundred of glass panels that's strong enough to observe the solar and new parts and tools for it, to make it even worse, I have to redesign the whole thing when Mr Alfor daughter doesn't like the old design"

"The one where..the Empire design? Why? She did realise that this company belongs to the Empire, yes? Just because she decide to hired you to do it, doesn't mean she can easily change everything when its obviously the Empire brand"

"Exactly"

Keith nod his agreement, already feeling exhaustion sinking into his bones. As if sensing his exhaustion, Akira patted him on the head and ignoring his grumble as always.

"Go get some sleep, I'm sure your co-workers won't mind if you take a little nap"

He just hummed, watching his brother pack the empty lunch box as he lay his head down on his arms, making his eyelids grows heavier. "Good night, little brother" he heard Akira whisper, and a kiss on his head, but he's too tired to push his brother away. So instead, he let the feeling to linger before allowing himself to relax and finally sleep.

When Akira is more than sure that he's asleep, a vile smile creep across his face, playing with his brother hair as he watch him with pity mockery. He push the empty lunch box further away as he leaned down to his twin sleeping face, unbothered and peaceful, and so young and naive too. To him, Keith has always tried to be independent, refusing to accept his help even when he's in a pickle of a trouble that he himself has gotten in. At some point, he even consider that Keith is indeed, a heavy burden that keep nagging at the back of his head, even when he tried to stay away. But, his brother loyalty is what make him keep his little brother around longer, a good lap dog that can bark and bite when he was told to.

Akira loved and hated it with passion, he knows Keith have potential to surpass him in everything, he can ruin everything he has work for.

you know I would never do that to you,

He had said that to him, before, he know he should've trust his brother word because never once did that Keith has ever show any interest in entertainment career.

And because of that, he found his own source of entertainment by molding his brother into something he wanted, to obey him even when he huff and gruff. To always be his personal lap dog that he'd always keep a tight leash on. Foolish younger brother, always clinging to him unconsciously.

"You never stop loving me, won't you Keith? You would always be willing to sit at my feet, won't you? You loves the attention I gave you even when you refuse to admit it"

Akira chuckles, slowly trailing one finger right below his little brother left eye, brushing against the thick curvy eyelashes, down to where his lips almost hidden behind his arms.

"You're just a starving slut who wants attention from me, just like the rest of them. But aren't you a special one?"

He said that as he pull Keith's upper lip up enough to show him his little canine teeth, tracing every single one of it before pulling his hand away, licking his finger that he use to touch his brother teeth and lip. The same smile still on his face when he kissed his sleeping brother face. Turning around to leave as he take the lunch box, never glancing back when he walk out from the workplace and close the door behind him.

Either unaware of the unknown consciousness listening in or he just plain out ignore it.

He watch as the other workers going through their own assigned project or having their own lunch with a friend or two.

The Holt's siblings are there too, further away from the rest, but easier to make out with their trademark; white undershirt with green corset and vest, matched with their worn out boots and their messy rat hair.

Akira had saw them hanging out with his brother a few time, talked with them too, at some point.

There's something about them that he doesn't like, their attitude, behaviour and their way of thinking has rubbed off on almost everyone they hang out with. If Keith continue to be with them, he might start to notice something he wasn't suppose to know, but so far they've been friend, his little brother show no sign of changing.

Better to be safe than sorry later, he thought.

And going through every possible plan he can pull off on his brother tonight if he come home in time.

Another smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he get inside his waiting carriage, the cogwheels turn and creak as it close the door, the old ragged curtains closed in its own. Leaving just enough space for him to peak outside if he wanted to.

When it start to move, he lean back and let his mind wonder with terrifying pleasure of things he's capable of doing.

Sooner or later, everything and everyone will be in his grasp, and then, everyone will kneel down to his feet.

•

Keith yawned, tears prickling his eyes, glancing at the large aged grandfather clock just as it chimneys howls, marking the end of today's work. The little nap he receive do wonders to his body and mind, he's less snappy at anyone that greeted him, like how much his brother like to point that out.

Sometimes Keith just hated him, only a bit, but Akira has done so many things for him.

He shake his head and waved at the Holts siblings when they leave their work place, bidding their goodbye with a wave of their own. His sibling relationship with Akira is nowhere near those two, theirs chemistry is a bit extreme than others. And creepily so, some would say.

Packing whatever small pieces he brought with him before coming here, and several tools that belongs to him, he glance again at the clock that has gone quiet.

He'll be an hour early if he decide to go home now, so he decide to go for a little trip to the Under City.

He have stuff he needs there and something urgent that need to be settled as soon as possible. Akira can wait, this is not the first time he had pull this type of stunt.

Making sure everything is in its place, Keith turned off all the lights and every window locked, turning off the fan engine and finally locking the door with the key safely tucked in his breast pocket. He consider of going to the Under City using the usual road, safer since people are still walking down the sidewalk and riding their vehicle through the open road, but it'll take at least an hour and a half to get through all the crowds. Or he can just walk through the short cut. Between the buildings and had to squeeze through every scattered trash and who knows what died there, and the awful smell that could rival Akira's old unwashed sock when they were twelve. He blanched at the memory, grimacing as he make his way through.

His boots crunched when he make his way through, jumping down from the small ledge as everything change drastically.

The night sky barely visible by the tall looming buildings and machinery, the air has a smallest hint of sulfur from the nearest factory. Keith pull up his mask and pull his hat down to cover his eyes.

Shady people stalks through the streets as he keep his profile low, clenching the rope of his worn leather bag tightly in his hand as he dug through one of the shop sign, diving in inside the shop and breath softly into the faint coffee perfume and freshly baked goods.

Keith push his hat back and his mask down, noting the lack of patreon at this late hour. He take a seat near the counter and greeted the person behind he counter with a smile.

"Hey Hunk,"

"Keith! Long time didn't see you buddy! How ya been?"

The large dark skinned man ask with a bright grin on his face, putting the last of the chocolate marshmallow cookies on the display plate. "Been fine, getting busier"

Keith answered with a small smile.

"Ah, heard bout the new Altea family rising,"

"Yeah, what they commissioned force everyone to work our asses off" Keith groaned, watching Hunk laugh softly as he take a small brown box from the cabinet.

"Their sudden reappearance throw the whole government in a loop in all three city. Daily stuff, yeah?"

Keith nod, taking a small pouch filled with coins and put it on the counter near Hunk, he shakes his head when the other man give him a look. "You and Shay needed the money to move to Sky City, this is the least I can do to help"

"You don't have to," Hunk said and hand him the box of mixed sweets that both he and Akira loves very much.

"But I wanted to"

He flashes him a cheeky grin, and grin even more when Hunk just roll his eyes and hug him tightly even when the counter is in the way. They parted, bid each other goodbye as Keith pull his mask back up once the box is secured inside his bag. Before he can push the door wide open, Hunk call for him caused him to glance over his shoulder.

He look nervous, that much Keith can tell when the other lick his bottom lip. "You heading there, yeah?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, watching how the larger man shrink on himself to look smaller, glancing around at the customer in the far corner, reading newspaper with bagel and tea gone cold.

"Just wanna tell you to be careful, rumours has it that the Lions has return"

Lions, the Champions, or in other name, the Shirogane twins. Ferocious, vile and a demon spawns, has return to the Under City. Keith rolled his shoulders back, nodding his head as a thank you and walk out. Heading straight to his next destination.

During the whole trip, he wonders about the twins, their stories, and their dark histories. He recalls reading bits about them when he and Akira first manage to find a stable ground to survive.

In the old articles. He remembered that it is said that they were born from the inner circle of the worse and vile organization deep in the Under City. They were called a runt by a another family who's rank is higher than their own, and then were tossed into the Arena where they were forced to taints their hands with blood. It is said that on the same line, that its the only way to reclaim their title, it's how things work in the Under City. And the journalist were found dead the next day after the articles comes out.

And the twins disappear without a trace.

And now they're back? For what, Keith doesn't know.

If he have the time, he can try to find the articles again in the history hall if he have the time, but for now, his last destination before heading home.

He took a left turn that lead him to be in the small opening between buildings, facing the dumpster and kick it twice, waiting as the floor beside him slid open with a groan before jumping down.

Unaware of the watchful eyes from the side walk

As the door closed behind Keith, he landed gracefully on the slippery metallic floor, squinting through the darkness and putting his beg on the far side table before turning the lights on.

•

He's late, Akira grumbled, unhappy and clearly dissatisfy because of it. Keith either stay late at his work place, again. Or, he decide to take a walk in the Under City at time like this, where his work hour end early, and he lost track of time on his daily 'patrol'.

Huffing, Akira check the grandfather clock once more, fingers tapping the arm of the chair he's on and gritting his teeth together.

Patience is not Akira's strong suit by any mean, he's patience when he needed to be, but only for a certain time only. Right now, he feels like a ticking bomb from tearing the door out to find his stubborn baby brother.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and lean against the chair, ignoring its protesting creak when he leansfurther.

His eyes then focus on the crackling fire in the fireplace, dancing like little fairies trying to lure their victims into a fairy ring. The only source of light in this living room is nothing but the fire. The heavy curtains barely open to allow the tiniest bit of moonlight to soak in, but the darkness still looms behind him.

The dinner he has prepared for Keith has gone cold, along with his tea while his own has been drank.

Crossing his legs, Akira breathed out and count to ten, letting his mind wonder to the past life he'd doubt Keith could ever remember. Just as he think the darkness about to swallow him, he heard the faint sound of familiar footsteps, accompanied by his little brother sweet tuned voice.

"Akira?"

"In here" he reply and sit up straight, legs still crossed as the door to the living room swing open. Keith give him a sheepish look when he step inside, he just raise his eyebrow, unimpressed. "Out on your daily stroll again?" He asked slowly. Watching Keith like a hawk as he creep closer to him and lingering near the other chair on the other side of the coffee table. Akira gestured for him to sit down which Keith do so without wasting anymore time.

"Sorry, I,"

"Lost track of time, again?"

Akira voice take a turn to a sharp tone, frowning at his flinching brother who try to make himself look smaller. He heard the faint whisper of an apology from him, and he sigh softly, and yet his voice still cold and hard.

He stood up, walking around reach his brother and stare him down.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself? I don't want you to linger down that nasty place far longer than you needed to"

"I- I know and I'm -" Keith began.

"You always say that, and yet you still done it."

Akira shake his head in dissapointment, taking the teacup meant for Keith and handed the cold tea to him. Only letting go when the fragile cup is secured in Keith lithe gloved hands, he inclines his head and Keith obediently take a tentative sip, grimacing slightly at the taste.

"I'm starting to think that you don't even care about anything I say anymore, its like you no longer care about me worrying about you"

He point out with a frown when he walk back into his brother view. "Akira-"

Akira shut him up by forcing him drink the tea again, holding the cup in a tight grip as his brother struggle to keep all of it down his throat. When he pull away, Keith coughs softly and breath in deeply. Lips and chin wet from the tea that slip from his mouth, wetting his shirt in the process. Keith let his brother take the now almost empty cup away.

"Do you even aware of how dangerous that place is? How every old man could be watching you from the corner and having those disgusting thought where they wanted you to suck their old saggy cock? Or have you forgotten about everything I've done for you?" He snarled, gripping his brother black locks and force his head back and to look at him in the eye, ignoring his pained cry.

"A-aki.." Keith whimpered softly, when Akira let him go, his eyes look a bit misted and tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you ever think on how I would've felt if something were to happen to you? I can't stand it if something were to happen to my baby brother"

"I won't do it again, i-i won't go there till late hours"

"Then you better goddamn stick to your words you fucking brat!"

Akira shouts, slamming Keith's tea cup on the coffee table so roughly it shatters into tiny pieces, causing his own empty cup to topple and and fall over onto the carpet below. The sound of the shattered porcelain cut through the tense air so sharply that Keith flinch bodily.

He start to become drowsy, too slow to react and tongue too heavy in his mouth. "I- I will!" He cried out softly, tears already spilling down when everything start to feels wrong and he can't get a grasp on how to control his own body.

A gentle hand reach out to wipe his tears away, and encouraging him to look at his brother sad smiling face.

"You need to know, I do this because I love you and I can't forgive myself if something were to happen to you, do you understand?"

When Keith nod frantically, a kiss were placed on his lips briefly. He hiccups as his brother shushed him softly, pulling him up on his unsteady legs.

He swayed, the only thing that keep him standing still is his brother iron grip on his arm. His bag than were removed, along with his hat and the mask that's around his neck. His almond colored vest were also removed and so is his belt.

Keith barely register the feeling of being lifted up into his brother arms, craning his head up even when his mind is foggy.

"In..in the bag..Hunk's.."

Akira hummed, looking at the bag on the chair and cooed softly at his brother trouble to form some words. "You bought something from Garret's Bakery?"

A nod.

"How sweet, my little baby brother" he kissed Keith head again.

"Let's get you to bed, alright?" Another nod and Akira smiled widely. Bringing his brother to their shared bedroom and allowing him to hide his face at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sometime along the way, Keith will pull Akira's collar shirt, sometime he would try to talk about random thing that only make him amused even more. He chuckles when Keith look at him questioning bleary eyes, blinking owlishly.

He had to shift his brother carefully in his arms to open the door, and kicking it close with his foot and walking towards the red duvet bed.

Lowering the drunken Keith on the bed carefully, Akira loomed over him with hungry look in his eyes. Trailing his gaze from his brother pale neck, down to his tea stained shirt. Clicking his tongue, he unbuttoned the shirt and taking it off of him, cooing softly when Keith make small sound.

"Look at you, so pretty and docile under me.." He whispered close to the pliant young man ear, a hand stroking his cheek and down to his stomach, and to his pants.

"Nghh.." Keith whimpered softly when his legs were forced open gently, hitched up to allow his brother to be in between them. "Relax..I've got you" Akira whisper sweetly, mouthing gently at his brother shoulder, leaving a mark there when Keith whined.

"Hips up, that's it, good boy" Akira praised as he take off his pants, leaving him bare and vulnerable for Akira.

Kisses were planted on every inch of Keith's skin, making him drown even more into the drugged estacy and higher than the clouds, his soft whimpers and sigh were met with his brother soft cooing. He jolts when a hand slicked with lube wraps around his hard on, slowly jerking him off when he wanted more, he tried to get his legs under him to thrust up, but his legs already feel like jelly.

Keith tossed his head back when Akira twist his wrist just right on the head, moaning softly and crying out when Akira's finger pressed against the base of his cock.

His legs were spread wider, one were hitched up on his brother shoulder, and kisses were planted on his calf, the back of his knee and inner thigh, before Akira leaned down to capture his lips in slow but bruising kiss.

A lubed finger prod against his hole caused him to break the kiss and whimpered in discomfort, his brother whispered something to his ear but he can't make out the word. The finger finally breached inside and his whole body shivered, body went slack as he was taken apart so slowly by his brother, he moans and Akira continue to rub his inner walls, pressing and prodding for one particular spot. When Akira found what he wanted, and pressed hard against it it tore out a wail from his throat. Cock throbbing and spurt after spurt of come painting his stomach, but Akira still has finger deep inside him.

The sound of his brother soft laughter barely register his numbing brain, but he do register the feeling of another finger slide in beside the first one.

Keith twist and sigh and moans, oversensitive already from the sudden orgasm.

"Aki.." He whined.

"Shh, relax.." Akira whispered softly, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of Keith's hole, the wetness between his legs grew even more when a third finger prodded in, forcing another cry out from his hoarse throat.

Kisses and bites covering every inch of his skin that Akira can get his mouth on, inhaling his brother sweat soaked hair. Even beneath the smell of sweat and oil, he can still make out Keith personal scent, so soft and alluring, like baby breath flower. Another kiss were aimed on his lips, this time rough and bruising, full with nipping and biting.

They parted from it, Akira smiling down at his brother who sighed softly. He pull his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants to take out his aching cock.

Hissing when he finally wrap his hand around it, spreading the lube he still have before lining it with his brother hole.

Akira keep on pushing forward even when Keith cried out in pain, stretching the little hole even wider as he cover his brother with his body, he give a few tentative thrust before pulling back. A hand beside his brother head supporting his weight as he take in the sight, and the other hand on his brother hip. He waits patiently before moving, letting Keith to get use to the stretch first. Akira them grab Keith's hips and pull him back to met with his thrust.

Keith's back curved like a bow, a chocked gasp escape his parted lips, and Akira take it as a sign to keep going. Each thrust bring him higher and higher to the cloud of drugged estacy, his brother grip tight around his hips, leaving another bruise as he is being fucked down into the mattress. Each snap of his brother hips edge him closer to the second breaking point, by now, he's a babbling incoherent mess while his brother is grinning smugly above him. A hand force his head back another bite were delivered onto his throat, teeth sinking down into the soft flesh so deep it break the surface and leak crimson beads of droplet, mixing with the sweat on his body and painting his pale skin red.

Akira thrust lost it rhythm, and soon enough he grip Keith's thigh and groan loudly as he empties his seed deep inside his brother.

Keith come a second time that night when Akira fisted his neglated cock.

The smell of sex lingers in the dark room with barely any moonlight to lighten it up, the sound of their own ragged breath seems too loud, and everything just ache in the most wonderful way. Keith moans softly when he pulls out, watching how his seed leak down from his abused hole and placing a kiss on his knee.

The sweat soaked shirt were pulled off, discarded to the side along side his pants. He then pulls Keith closer to his body and let him curl up against him while pulling the cover up over them.

"So good Keith, rest" he whispered lovingly, kissing the black locks and watch his brother breathing even out.

Running his hand through his hair as he continue to watch him.

And as Akira himself about to be lulled by the sleep, his mind wonder back to the old past. The past he loathes so much and wished for it to never exist.

•

All of the red spider lilies has grown so wonderfully at this time of the year, swallowing down the other flowers with it radiant red, it decorates the whole garden like a spilled blood. A blood that still wet from the body near it. There he sees him, a man so tall and so cruel and feared by everyone, step over the body to him and telling the maidens to clean it up.

Akira remembers looking up to his scared face, and he remembers his mother tall figure arrived beside him, glaring with steel eyes at the scared man face. She had asked at that time, he think, on how could he let him do it, to take the other man life with no remorse. But the scared man didn't even flinch or back away from her dark glare, instead he says,

"He must learn the danger he will face before he can claim the family name,"

"He is still too young"

"And so was you before you spill your first kill"

That words has made his mother become so tense he'd worried that she might've pulled a muscle.

They urge even more as they walk out from the garden. Stray body long gone, and the soil has soaked the blood straight to its core. Akira remember that he followed the two people back to the living room where the rest is waiting, he remember every single one of them.

From the Daibazaal family, to the Marmoran, and down to him and his mother. The Kogane.

The head of the Daibazaal family, Lord Zarkon has sneered in disgust when mother decides to take an unknown man last name, one that belongs to his father. He has never understood why is it such a problem to have a new family name in this mansion.

Akira never once care about those, he's more into all the praises that Lord Kolivan's and Lord Zarkon's gave him when he do what they wanted. And from there, he grew into his own person, eyes on the prizes, strong like iron and never bent to fear. And the prize, is the power that will be given to him from the head family member himself, Zarkon. Once he has proven himself worthy of such title.

Zarkon have a son who care not for the honour of taking over the family wealth, wanting to make a name for his own. The father let him. But Lotor's mother, thinks otherwise.

Even when she agree in the end, with everyone else agreement that all of it will be given to him, Akira Kogane, the chosen heir of the Daibazaal and Marmoran family name, she hold some sort of grudge against him.

As always, he ignore her hateful glare, and continue to thrive, and ignore her even more when the son of hers decide to think he's unworthy of it.

Akira does not care. And he prove it over and over again till he's at the sweet age of nine year old.

Ready and eager to spill his first blood when Lord Zarkon and Kolivan brought in two unfortunate souls who has betrayed them by trying to sell them out and take all their money.

It's a trial.

Kolivan would tell him every single night, feeding his hunger with little bits by bits.

It takes three weeks of preparation for everything to be perfect. Lotor himself has gone through the trial, and yet he still refuse to accept the title.

And along the way, come him, his missing piece who has grown and live so far away on the other side of the world. Who has never known that this side of the world ever exist, immediately capture everyone attentions.

Keith Kogane, his twin brother who wear his face and has no other emotions but silence fury.

They look the same, but so different, and from that day and so on, he has never hated someone so deeply before.

•

Akira leans back until his back popped, sighing in pleasure as he tied his unnatural white hair into a high ponytail, and fixing some of the escaped locks to be tucked behind his ear.

He put on a smile when he heard the director fast approaching footsteps, turning around with practiced facade.

"Amazing performance as always! My rising star! Brilliant! So brilliant!"

The aged old man say with a booming loud voice, clapping his hands together in childish glee. Mr Brenatte, forty-six and divorced and has three children. Some would claim that he's such a lovely mam even with that little fat he have on his belly, but Akira knows the truth.

An old perveted man who cannot control his libido whenever he met with a cute young boy and girl alike.

"Thank you for the praises, Mr Bernatte" he nodded his head, smile still on his face.

The chubby man gesture to the back stage, where the crew already leaving and taking their equipments with them. He nearly snort at the obvious eagerness on the man's face.

Flashing him another smile, he leads the way behind all the heavy curtains.

Before he can even say something snarky, he was pushed to the wall so hard that his forehead bumped the hard wood, groaning in anger when the man grinded against his ass without any control nor shame. Bernatte's stinky breath make his nose wrinkles in distaste, and he think he had enough when the man trying to leave a mark right below his ear.

He pushed himself off of the wall and switch position with the disgusting aroused man, pinning him there and holding his tie in a vice like grip.

"Do you not have any more patience?"

Akira snarled, but it seem to be making the man even more turned on. Listening to him chuckle already make him shiver in disgust. "How can I keep my hands to myself from someone as beautiful as you?"

Always the same thing, the same sweet talk he has grown used to.

He grope the man hard on, clicking his tongue when the man moaned and try to thrust and find some friction for release. Sliding his hand inside the man's pants, he start rubbing it up and down quickly, listening to the man pathetic wince and groan. When it finally spill, Akira grimace and wipe his hand clean on the man vest. Not even a step away, Bernatte's grip his arm and try to unbuckle his belt. "Won't you let me return the favour, darling?"

He purred. Turning his head away, he punched him square in the face, watching the man sputter while covering his broken nose that start to bleed.

"You-!"

"Listen here, Mr Bernatte"

Akira smile turn into something more ferocious and vile, leaning close into the man personal space and his eyes glow with pleasure when the man cowered back.

"Don't ever forget where you stand again, Mr Bernatte. You may be the director of this studio, but never forget who hold your leash. It'll be so unfortunate to send you to your beloved children in pieces, don't you think so?"

His smile turn into a smirk, stretched wide and showing of his sharp canines, turning around on his heels and began walking.

Akira stop at the entrance and glance over his shoulder to the still bleeding man. "And never ever try to suggest of giving my brother to you, he is my possession, and he belongs to me only"

He make sure the threat he gave is crystal clear, and only when the man start scrambling away in obvious fear, Akira left the back stage and down the stairs. On the last set of stairs, he can already sees his brother trying to make his way through the crowds, even going as far as pressing himself to the wall and ducking down so the people won't sees his face.

When he finally arrive beside him with a gasp of breath, Akira chuckled softly. "How are you going to be a famous engineer if you avoid every crowds?"

"You know I never care about fame" Keith huffed a pout, causing him to laugh softly as he wraps his arm around his brother's tiny waist.

"With that talent and brain of yours, you will be in a matter of time"

"That will belong to Pidge and her brother, not me"

His brother pointed out, poking his ribs and received a slap on the poking hand instead. "Hush you" Akira grinned, leading him to the cafeteria where his coworkers give them side glances. He met them with a glare and a clear threat.

They've learn from their last mistake from the first time he bring Keith to spend sometime with him. The poor boy, Griffin, if he remember the name correctly, has cried and begged for mercy to be let go, to spare his life. His execution has been a quick death in front of the audiences, and he make it very clear to every single one of them that Keith belongs to him and no one else.

The fear that shines through their eyes make Akira's chest swell with satisfaction. He can control them and play with them through fears, and soon enough, he got them entangled in his strings and he played them like puppets.

Bringing his brother to the table near the window, he order some meal for them, he make sure to order one that can give keith lots of energy and easy for him to comsum quickly. Despite on rare occasion for them to have same break hour, Keith need to go back to his work as quickly as possible to make up all the precious minutes he has lost to walking back and forth from here and there.

Keith can easily call a carriage if he wanted to, but with how busy the road at this hour, it'll be quicker if he walk. At least, that's what Keith told him.

"So,"

"I wanted you to be careful"

Akira blinked at him, chewing his ham sandwich more slowly and put the half eaten sandwich back on its plate, "what?"

When Keith rolled his eyes it amused him.

"I want you to be careful from now on"

"And?"

There's always a 'and' or a 'but' when it comes with Keith, like now for an example. "Yesterday, Hunk told me that the Lions are back"

Akira blink again, almost pitying his brother tired and annoyed groan.

"Even so what's does that have to do anything with me? I'm not some type of Under City noble"

Something flash across Keith's eyes, it disappear before he can make out what it was, either way he didn't like it one bit. It make something twist and turn in his stomach.

"Perhaps, but you are The Great Akira, a raising star. They can use you for anything and everything"

Keith drawled on, lunch long forgotten. So what if the Lions come after him? He can play his card right and lead them into his spider web, even putting his leash on them like how he have done to everyone else.

All of his careful planning went out of the window when Keith grabbed his hand in his gloves covered one.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? If you keep saying that I'm the one who need to be doing so, then so are you"

He know that fire in Keith's eyes, he thought he had snuff it out completely, but clearly it still there. Akira give a small amused chuckle, squeezing his brother hand. "Alright, I promise." He smile, then grinned. "Wanna make this a pinkie promise too?"

Akira laughed when his brother tried to hit him in the head.

He should pick his fight carefully, but he's growing bored and the returning of the most feared twins is only a new sort of entertainment for him. He just need to play his card right, that's all, and keep his brother out of sight completely.

They separated ways after that, belly full and mind back on to their own work. Keith with his new assignment and Akira with his rehearsal for the grant performance on Altea new airship.

When he first told Keith about it, his little brother has explode into a fury of angry insults, forcing him and the others to work like robots without rest just to make a grant airship with a ridiculously different and new mechanical and engines just because they're rival with the Empire? And now Akira is going to make his performance there? It bring Akira some good laughter till his stomach hurt to see his brother so angry.

He snort softly as he went into his private room to change into a more comfortable clothes before finishing up and went home.

Door closing behind him, the soft thinker of the tiny cogwheels turning and locking the door behind him is like a comfort. Taking off the rubber band to smooth out his waist length hair and rubbing his scalp lightly, he sighed.

He's about to tie his hair in a simple low ponytail, when his eyes caught the sigh of a single envelope on his dressing table.

Frowning, with hair tie forgotten, he fetched the envelope and glare at it, gripping it too tightly until crease appeared on the surface. The envelope were marked with two lion head facing each other in black wax, and a sprinkle of gold leaf sticking out in the middle of the lions open mouth.

He ripped it off without a care and pull a single card out of it, and it only make his blood boil even more. Somehow, the Lions found him and decide to play with him.

Throwing both the envelope and the card inside the trash bin, he decide to went home early that night.

Unlocking and then closing the door behind him, Akira didn't turn back to see the card fall off and reveal the eye shaped logo with a caption saying:

We are watching

Akira was never one to leave his work place without bidding his goodbye to his fellow workers, however right now he can't find it in himself to care. He pushed through a couple in the hallway, sending them a glare when they tried to protest. It immediately shut them up. His boots make his footsteps sound heavy on the thin wooden stairs, the rail might've dented due to the force he use to grip them so tightly. Furious are not the right word that can describe how pissed he is, he haven't even start his first move and somehow one of them had found him.

Slamming the door open, he let it fall close on its own while squinting his eyes at the bright sidewalk lamp, knowing its already past dinner time and there's a possibility that it might rain tonight.

Just what he needed.

With a grumble, he march his way down the sidewalk, ignoring everyone he pushed away and even go as far as flipping at someone when they try to hold him back.

He just need to turn left, walk down three blocks and then he reached his brother work place under ten minutes top.

His feet skid to a stop and the back of his hair stand up when he felt someone gaze fall upon him. Its not those normal gaze he received on daily routine, this one is unkind, and it scream dangerous at him.

Only then did he notice how the people around him left one by one, and it dawned on him that in his haste to run away, he had taken a wrong turn.  
Akira risk a glance over his shoulder, and right there at the far end, was a tall figure wearing a black lion mask, with gold decorating its surface in tiny yet obvious details. Even from this far, Akira can make out the man eyes, golden and sharp and predatory, like a lion.

He curled his hands in a tight fist, he hated this feeling, of slowly being cornered with no where to run.

He's about to spit out curses and angry remarks when a hand settled on his shoulder, his head whip around so fast that the world around him even spin. He was met face to face with his brother worried face.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Keith asked, his brows knitted together.

Akira gathers his posture quickly and put on a smile instead, waving his hand away to dismay his brother question. "Nothing, just taking a walk before fetching you"

"Akira, I had to chase you down this part of the town"

Keith pointed out slowly, it make him bristle and kicking in his fight or flight respond. "Huh..I might've got lost in thought"

"Are you sure you're okay? You never lost in thought before"

His brother pressed on, once again, he dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. But Keith, beautiful and stubborn Keith was never one to give up so easily. "Come on, I don't think you're okay right now"

He let him lead the way back to their home, falling in pace with his twin so easily as they walk hand in hand.

Keith keep asking if he's truly is okay, but he keep changing the subject. Because obviously, nothing is okay right now. One of the Lions found him and he don't know how. Second, no matter how lost in thought or how busy he is, he always know when his brother approach. But that? He can't even sense him, can't even feel his presence or hear his footsteps. It throws him in a loop, knocking him off from his steady ground.  
He need to be more careful, need to get his guard up, and tighten his leash around Keith's neck.

Whatever that was earlier, and during their lunch together, he want to kill it before something inside his obedient little brother snap.

He also note two pair of eyes watching them from the darkest corner.

•

"They're twins, like us"

"But not like us"

"Clearly one of them hold the control of the Under City"

Said one with the white pristine locks, mask in place, and blowing out a smoke from the pipe as he glance outside of the window. Watching the soft pitter patter of the rain drops. Putting the pipe away and turning to face the other one sitting across from him with legs crossed.

"Obviously, one of em"

The other parroted, craning his neck like a lion stretching its muscles before pouncing on its prey. "Are we going to aim for the other one?"

"Patience, brother. We don't want to scare them off so quickly"

"You just like to watch them run around till they loose their head"

"Perhaps" the white haired man flashed a toothy smirk, and the other mirrored it without missing a beat.

"I must say that I am intrigued by these set of twin, obviously one prefer to be away from any sort of attention, and the other crave it like a starving man" The other said, hair black with a shock of white forelock. The one with the white hair just hummed, bringing the pipe back to his lips and breath in, and breath out to watch the smoke twist and curl in the cold night air.

"And yet, the other one clearly hide something from his twin knowledge"

He hummed again, leaning his head back and closed his eyes.

"However, I do believe its the older one. I know the sign of someone holding others strings and play them like a mindless puppet" The black haired one point out, but the other didn't reply while he waits patiently.

"Perhaps," He breath out again, and then looking at his clone with piercing gaze. "We wouldn't know unless we do further investigation"

The black haired one nod in agreement, bringing a glass filled with red wine to his lips and take small sip. "And I must say the older one really is something"

That got the other to laugh, low and scratchy, before he purred with challenge. "You just like someone with white hair"

The one across from him only grin widely. "Not always"

"Not always," he parroted, laughing again.

•

Keith lay awake that night, his bedroom curtains have not been closed properly, inviting the stray streetlights to come in, and covering his dark room with the shadows of water droplet. The fire in the fire place and long since died out, leaving only glowing red ember on the ashes. He turned around and pull the red duvet closer to his naked skin, the night chills give him goosebumps, forcing him to curl up closer to the empty space and the left over warmth from his brother.

Bringing a delicate hand to touch his neck, where Akira has left his mark, his chest flood with warmth, it make him giddy without any reason to be.

And the ache on his lower half and hips only make him sigh in pleasure.

But it didn't soothe the ache when his brother decide to sleep in his own room. Turning around to lay on his back, he reimagine how his brother would caress his skin so gently, and how he would leave bruises when he didn't hold himself back.

He slide his hands up from his navel to his stomach, and higher to his chest and brushing against his sensitive nipples, up to his neck once more. Sighing in content, he put his hands up above his head, like how his brother will pin him and for him to take his girth without proper preparation. He had loves it so much, and still do. Keith loves every second of it, from the stretch to the burn and to the mind numbing pleasure.

He notice the change in his brother behaviour. He chuckled, finding it hilarious to think that Akira can hide it from him.

Keith knows about the eyes watching them from every corner, knows about them the first time Hunk told him about their return. Keith decide to ignore it and see how it spread out for his arrogant and power hungry oh so big brother.

Pushing his hair back, he smiles, wanting to know how his brother will react when the Lions start closing in on him, where the line between predator and prey blurred and fade in time for the final strike.

•

Stumbling into the kitchen area with a yawn, Keith half heartily tie his hair into a messy bun, the only thing that manage to wake him even the slightest bit was the coffee Akira has made for him. "Morning to you, sleepy head" already, he heard his brother chuckle.

"M'rning" he answered back with another yawn.

Head titled up and sniffing softly at the smell of beacon and eggs, grumbling while taking his cup of coffee, he rest his chin on Akira's shoulder, smiling when he turn to give him a kiss on his head.

"How are you today?"

"Sore"

Keith grumble when Akira kissed him again, moving away so he can prepare their breakfast and gulping down the burning hot coffee. Akira cringe towards him, claiming he's a demon because who even drink their coffee while it still boiling hot? Apparently, Keith.

"How did you even manage to drink that without burning your throat?"

Akira ask, grimacing while blowing his own cup before drinking. Breakfast ready and set on the table after Akira put his cup down.

Swallowing a mouth full of burning hot liquid, he give his brother the most dead panned face any ever sees. "The burn never bother me anyway" that earned a smack on the back of his head, wheezing out a laugh and try to push his brother hands away.

"You fucker," Akira growled.

"Aren't I?" Keith smirked, cowering when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and a pair of lips smashed against his own roughly. Moaning softly and gasping when they parted.

"Of course, you belong to me and no one else"

Keith love the possessive look Akira gave him, when they're kissing, or when Akira wrap an arm around him in public, or when he fucked him into the mattress.

So he just smile, and eat his breakfast happily.

They talk for a while, about anything and everything at once. When Keith get up to get ready for work, he let Akira fucks him over the counter before letting him go on wobbly legs. If it bring a satisfied smile on Akira's face, then he wouldn't mind one bit. Especially when it also improve his mood a bit better to deal with his coworkers. Or to deal with other people in general. Keith grabbed his bag and sling it over his shoulder, knowing that Akira go to his own work place a bit later than him, he bid him good bye and run out from the front door, and not caring for his shoelaces being untied.

He heard his brother calling for him to be more careful, waving his hand as a reply when he become one with the sea of people on the streets.

Ducking down when a rusty pair of stairs fall down from one of the worn out buildings, ignoring the person apologize as he walk down the familiar road. Checking his watch, he grimace when it long hand dangling side by side, no doubt loose again. He can fix it later, right now he's suppose to meet with Pidge and Matt.

Then, crossing the busy streets and covering his mouth with his hand to avoid any dust and decided to buy some hot buns on his way.

As a apology to them in case he's terribly late.

Entering the small stall and pushing the red cloth away, he ordered his daily hot buns and paid with five silver coins. The baker thanked him as he handed over the brown paper bag, it warmed his hands the moment he touch it.

Keith only nod his head with a brief smile, rushing out again and quickly putting the baked good in his bag.

When he look forward again, he bumped into someone that feels like a wall of brick. Falling on his ass with a punched out huff, rubbing his tailbone softly and about to spit some angry words at whoever the person is, only to be stopped short when a hand is being held right in front of his face. "I am terribly sorry, I didn't see where I was going"

Lifting his gaze higher, his eyes widened when he saw a handsome face smiling sheepishly at him. Shocking white hair with a tuff on the front, the colour doesn't seem to be because of aging. A thin pink scar across his nose bring out his warm grey eyes. Not only that, the man himself is taller than him, a solid three head taller to be more precise, with thick broad shoulders, he look incredibly massive, a giant amount dwarf like Keith's size. He wondered how he unable to see this man walking through the crowd, build like a tank and too tall to be compared to anyone he knows.

Keith slap himself mentally and take the offered hand and he was being lifted up like he weight nothing at all.

"Its alright, I didn't see where I was going either"

Keith said, and ready to beat himself to a pulp at the awkwardness he created, but it all went away when the man chuckles softly. He takes in a brief view of the man attire, and start shrinking down.

The man has a button up black shirt with dark grey flowery design that curled from the bottom to the man pecs, layered with a striking and oddly matched dark purple vest. One of the man's arm are made of black titanium or some sort, decorated with gold bolts and thin strong wires. The mechanical thinker softly when he offered his hand again, but this time for a shake.

"I'm Shiro,"

Keith accepted it quickly, and warmth flood his belly at Shiro colossal hand that make his own hand look so small in comprehension.

"I'm Keith, nice to meet you"

If he sound too formal or robotic, Shiro didn't point it out, instead, he only smile even more. "Pleasure all mine. Now, I believe that you were in a hurry earlier"

At that, Keith whip his head to look at the clock on one of the tallest building. Cursing under his breath, he grip his bag strap tightly. "Yeah, I am actually"

"Then I shall let you go, although I do wish to meet you again to get to know you better" Shiro chuckled, it confused him.

"Um..?"

"My apologize, I just don't think I'll be able to forget such a beautiful face like yours so easily, Keith."

Shiro said again, and he even look smug about it. Blood rush to Keith's face, turning him redder that the red district street light. Sensing him becoming flustered, Shiro give him a nod and a charming and dooming smile. "Well, off you go" and a pat were delivered gently on Keith's back.

Like a spell being lifted from his body, he manage to take a step forward, feet feels lighter and no longer glued to the concrete floor. Keith spun on his heels, only to find that Shiro is no longer there, only the people walking past each other to their destination.

Setting his lips into a thin line, he fall back in step to his work place before meeting the massively huge man.

Unaware of the same grey eyes staring at him from the dark, watching him and following him from the shadows, memorising each turn he take and each road he walk down on. And the gaze didn't go away until Keith start interacting with his friends and offered the hot buns which luckily didn't get crushed- the shorter one quickly snatch it and say something too quickly and caused Keith to laugh and grin.

Only then did the owner of the eyes walk away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted work from my old account, Lunebluen! Make sure to mind the tags and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
